User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 4)
Prelude Took me a bit on this one, but I did it. Here y'all go my undeserving fans! (Just kidding.) Nine Masks for Mother Ashna: Chapter 4 “Do you know much about the Dragonborn, Jean-Claude?” The boy paused for a moment, before reciting what he knew from his lessons rather monotonously, “…became the Arch-Mage, and-” Dacian stopped him there. “Indeed, the Dragonborn held the position, for a time. During that time, three masks passed into the Arch-Mage’s hands, and remained at the college.” Jean-Claude nodded, looking off. Ira spoke up. “Mister Bellamy?” The Breton turned his attention to her, and she continued, “How do you intend to acquire these masks?” There was a tinge of suspicion in her voice. Dacian had already prepared a very good explanation. “I’m going to request they be passed onto the Bellamy archives for a while, so that the nobles of Wayrest can view them.” Ira nodded, taking Dacian at his word. ---- Ira remained in the carriage as father and son headed for the College. “Why do you need me to go with you?” Jean-Claude asked, confused. “I thought I’d be nice for you to see the College.” Dacian offered. “But you said that everyone here is a subnormal worm.” “When I said ‘see,’ I meant the architecture.” “You called that laughable and stagnant.” Dacian paused mid-step for a moment, before continuing. “I want you to form your own opinion.” He answered. Before Jean-Claude could speak up again, Dacian said. “We’re here, we’re just going to make the best of it.” Jean-Claude shrugged as they marched up to the gate and Dacian announced who he was and that he wanted to see the College. They were let in, and directed to the master wizard, who seemed glad to see Dacian. It was a different man than it had been from his time there. “Master Bellamy, what a pleasure to have you back.” “Indeed.” Dacian said flatly. “it is a pleasure to be back.” “What brings you to the College of Winterhold?” “I am interested in enrolling my son, here, Jean-Claude.” Jean-Claude’s head turned on a swivel to look up at Dacian. That’s not right. He said we’re here for the masks… Dacian didn’t look back at his son, his attention focused on the Wizard “Oh, indeed?” The Master Wizard’s eyes lit up, happy to add more skill to the college. “I shall escort you on a tour personally.” Jean-Claude looked very confused. Tour? Why a tour, we need those masks… “I would like to attend this tour, if I may.” Said Dacian. “Well, of course.” The wizard replied. “Right this way.” ---- Anaric fumed. “You let these people walk into my ruin?” “They said they were just visiting the dead, sir.” The Nord replied to his Altmer paymaster. “They even had a priest with them. We had no idea they were going for the mask.” “Bah, worthless human!” Anaric growled, lunging forward, causing the Nord to recoil. Their paymaster’s temper was infamous. “It is no wonder my race has managed to subjugate yours!” The Nord bowed his head. “My apologies, sir. The rest of the men know what direction they went in. North they say.” “Oh I know where they’re going! A half-wit would know! They’re after the same things we are.” Anaric retorted, turning away now, stomping across the office, back to his desk. “What would you have me do, sir.” The Altmer paused, folding his arms behind his back in thought. His back was to the Nord, so he turned his head slightly to the side to speak. “Send your best trackers. Follow them to the bitter end. Then, once they have acquired all nine masks, we shall take the prizes for ourselves.” - “And that concludes our tour.” The Master Wizard informed Jean-Claude and Dacian, coming to a stop at the entrance into the Hall of Elements. “What’s behind that door there?” Dacian pointed, knowing very well what it lead to. “The Arch-Mage’s quarters.” The Wizard replied with a shrug. “May I see it?” The Wizard froze. This would be tricky. He wanted to stay on good terms with the Breton lord, so he’d have to refuse… politely. “I’m sorry, Monsieur Bellamy, but it’s off limits.” “Surely not to me?” Dacian said, trying to offer his best charismatic smile. It wasn’t very good. “The answer remains no, my lord.” “Look.” Dacian said, stepping forward to show he meant business. “I am a very wealthy man. And seeing this room, well, I am always interested in magical artifacts. Certainly a small fee could be levied for my visitation, to sweeten this deal?” The Wizard pursed his lips, before sighing. “Very well. But your son must remain outside.” “Of course.” Dacian turned to give Jean-Claude a nod, and the boy replied with a quizzical look. What are you doing, papa? The boy thought as his father disappeared upstairs with the mage. Dacian had surprised his son on multiple occasions so far this trip. Dacian was never kind to strangers, so he treatment of Ira wasn’t notable. What was mentionable was that his stinginess. Jean-Claude had never known Dacian to be frugal. His reaction to the beggar was surprising. Frankly, Jean-Claude was surprised at Dacian’s whole attitude. He was normally much more… at peace. Maybe it has something to do with mother? Perhaps her current state is wearing him down? What Jean-Claude didn’t realize is that, not only was Dacian emotionally compromised by Kay’s status as an invalid, but also willing to do anything to fix it. ---- “These are some remarkable soul gems.” Dacian noted as he passed a display case. “Yes, we grew and harvested them ourselves.” The Master Wizard agreed with genuine interest. He, after all, admired all these things as well. “Fascinating, simply fascinating.” Dacian said with fake enthusiasm. He just needed to lead the Wizard on that he was interested. Only one thing mattered. Well, three things. “Oh, what are these?” Dacian asked in, leaning over the case, pressing his hands to the case’s rim. “Those are Dragon Priest’s masks. Nahkriin, Morokei, and Otar respectively.” “What do these markings mean?” Dacian asked, pressing his finger to the glass. “Hmm?” The wizard hummed, approaching the case and standing at the Breton’s side. “Which markings?” “Those.” The wizard leaned closer slightly. “I don’t see what you’re referring to.” “You need to get up close.” The wizard leaned forward. “Closer.” The Wizard leaned further forward, so that now the point of his nose was just an inch from the glass. “What are you talking about?” “Sorry about this.” Grumbled Dacian. There was a click, as he used his telekinesis to finally flick the locks (he’d rested his palms over them), and swung the case open with force. It smashed into the wizard’s face, knocking him onto his back. Blood erupted from the mage’s nose. Dacian knocked him unconscious with a kick to the head before the wizard could even think of retaliation. With that, he gathered up the masks, and headed downstairs. Jean-Claude was still there, glancing around the hall, and he lit up as Dacian’s returned. “So you got your masks, father?” “Yes. I decided I’d be more believable to only propose the exchange once I’d seen them. Wouldn’t want anyone to get suspicious of our gathering of these masks.” Jean-Claude nodded. That explains it. ''He thought. But doubt crept into his mind. ''But… where is the Master Wizard? Why isn’t he seeing us out? Wouldn’t he still be interested in my application? Why is papa stuffing the masks into his armor? They made their way out of the College and back to the carriage undisturbed. No one stopped them. “You’ve got your masks.” Ira noted with some surprise as Dacian climbed up. “Yes. It was all very simple really. They were happy to give them to me.” As the carriage rolled away from Winterhold, Dacian gazed out the window. Jean-Claude fixed his father with a disbelieving stare, but said nothing. 'Part 5 ' Category:Blog posts Category:Return of the King Category:Stories